1. Field
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a resistance change memory using variable resistance elements in memory cells has been proposed as a technique for attempting size shrinking of memory cells. In the case of the resistance change memory, memory cells may be formed as a cross-point type, and consequently it becomes easy to constitute a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure.
Among such resistance change memories, a memory cell array is partitioned into several bays and data is written into selected memory cells in a selected bay simultaneously.
It is important to suppress the current consumption and improve the bandwidth at the time of data writing.